Tragedy Leads To Love
by Hotchner Princess
Summary: Ryan & Ashanti's tale of love and sorrow
1. Chapter 1

Tragedy Leads To Love

( Ryan & Ashanti's tale of love and sorrow )

PG-13

Appearances from the Miami team

Chapter One

Ashanti Taylor had been living in New York as she was in foster care since the age of two and all she knew about her mother was that she lived in Miami somewhere but little did Ashanti know that her birth mom was actually dead but her father was still around but he lived in Vegas so she decided not to go there just yet..

Since arriving in Miami she never expected to meet someone who knew her birth mom and that was Alexx Woods, ME of the MDPD and Alexx went to meet Ashanti and lead her to MDPD so she could talk with her and Ashanti asked Alexx " Where is my mom?" when Alexx replied " Sweetie i'm sorry but she died a few years ago." which shocked Ashanti who ran out of Autopsy and straight into someone who asked " You ok?" and Ashanti replied " No i'm not and my mom's dead." and broke down in tears..

Feeling two arms around her, Ashanti cried on his chest as he soothed her and tells her " I'm Ryan." as Ashanti nodded then replied " Nice to meet you Ryan, I'm Ashanti." and Ryan smiled as he held her while she let her tears fall down her pale cheeks and looked up at Ryan then sniffled while she felt a whole lot of emotions going through her head..

Ryan took Ashanti to the locker room so she could talk about whatever she needed to as Ryan watched her and he felt so sad for her and walked over to her and tells her " You're not alone as you've got me and Alexx around." and Ashanti nodded in reply and replied " That means a lot to me." which makes Ryan smile at Ashanti who got up and gave Ryan a hug as her way of saying thank you and Ryan returned the hug when Ashanti kissed him only for Ryan to return the kiss with Ashanti..

Ashanti still kept in close to Ryan then tells him " It's gonna be hard dealing with this but i don't wanna do this alone." as Ryan replied " I know and you've got me to help you for as long as you need me to." and Ryan gently rubbed her back softly when Ashanti pulled Ryan into a dark corner and things get steamy between Ryan and Ashanti when, Ryan asks " You sure that you wanna do this?" and Ashanti kisses Ryan which gives him his answer and he gently presses her against the wall and slides his hands up her top feeling her warm skin as Ashanti was doing the same to Ryan while locked in a passionate kiss and Ryan reaches into his jacket for protection and Ashanti seen it and kept a hold of it in her hand but didn't open it and told Ryan why and he nodded..

Ryan knew what they were now doing felt right and he put his right hand onto her shoulder and kissed her while trying to keep their moans under control when a short time later, spasms overtook Ryan and he allowed himself inside Ashanti and he sighed softly and little outta breath after what they did there in the locker room when Ryan asks " Be with me?" and Ashanti nodded then replied " I'd love to be with you." which made Ryan smile and kissed her gently while getting his breath back and tells her " No one has to know about us or what we did." and Ashanti replied " I won't tell anyone what we did and you're so gentle." which made Ryan smile and kept a loving hold of Ashanti in his arms as they were on the floor holding each other but if anyone asked Ryan would tell them that he was comforting her but secretly they knew the real reason why..

Ashanti tells Ryan " You were my first." and Ryan knew what she meant and smiled that he was her first in what they did and he kept a protective hold of her in his arms and he noticed that she'd closed her eyes and was sleeping on his chest when Alexx entered the room to find Ashanti and Ryan together on the floor and Ryan tells Alexx " She was upset and needed someone to talk to and it happened to be me." and as Alexx listened, she knew that Ashanti was in safe hands with Ryan and she nodded in reply and left them alone while unaware of what really happened..

Will anyone find out the truth?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ryan had asked Ashanti to be with him and it made his day when she agreed to be with him as they also had some fun and promised never to tell anyone what they got up to in the locker room which suited them both fine when Ryan suggested that she stay at his condo and Ashanti agreed to stay with Ryan at his condo in South Beach..

Ashanti knew that she was glad that she was now secretly seeing Ryan and the whole secret relationship was something that Ashanti never expected but she loved it and adored Ryan and she'd told him how he was her first and he didn't judge her for it but held her close to him and kissed which proved a lot to her that she couldn't say in words but Ryan knew anyway..

Only nine weeks later, Ashanti hadn't been well and she thought it was just a tummy bug but was unaware that it wasn't a stomach bug until a visit to the local hospital gave her the shock of her life and she worried how she would tell Ryan but she was so scared to say the words to Ryan who was in the dark about the news..

Ryan returned home to find Ashanti looking at a pic with tears rolling down her cheeks and he sat next to her then asked " Why the tears sweetie?" and Ashanti passed Ryan the pic and tells him " That's why i'm upset." and Ryan took the pic and looked at it when he made out the shape of a baby, their baby and he smiffled then asked " What do you wanna do about this?" and she replied " I don't know and what about you?" when Ryan replied " I'd love it if you kept our baby but it's up to you."..

Ashanti snuggled against Ryan who placed his hand on her stomach hoping that she would keep their baby and he didn't want to push her into it so he let her decide what to do about the baby while Ashanti looked at Ryan with sad eyes and felt stuck then watched his hand on her stomach which helped to make the choice regarding their baby and Ashanti sighed then tells Ryan " I've made a choice."..

Ryan looked over at her when she said those words but he wondered what choice she'd made regarding their baby and asks " What is your choice?" then Ashanti sighed softly and replies " We'll give it a go." which lead Ryan to reply " You're keeping it?" while Ashanti looked into his eyes and saw hope then replied " Yeah course." which made Ryan grin like mad and replies " I love you." when Ashanti replies " I love you too."..

That night when both were in bed, Ryan kept a loving hold of Ashanti in his arms while his hand rested on her small bump and sighed softly while feeling excited about becoming a father for the first time and he knew that it would be the making of him and Ryan placed a loving kiss on Ashanti's forehead and fell asleep with his mind filed with images of their unborn baby when Ashanti sleeply tells Ryan " I love you and baby Wolfe." which made Ryan smile with joy and he replies " I love the both of you too."..

How will Alexx react when Ashanti drops a bombshell?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ryan was very excited about becomg a father and it also made him feel lucky that he was getting the chance to be a father, he couldn't wait but he'd have to for now.

Ashanti went to visit Alexx to talk and also to drop a bombshell as Ashanti had talked it over with Ryan who agreed to it, when once in the lab, Ashanti saw Alexx who was surprised to see her which made Alexx wonder if everything was ok, and Alexx asked " Everything ok sweetie?" to which Ashanti replied " Yeah course it is as i have something to tell you.".

Alexx wondered what it could be then asked " What is it?", and Ashanti then said " I'm pregnant." when Alexx asked " Who's the dad?", sighing Ashanti replied " The father of my unborn child is Ryan.", to which was a huge shock to Alexx when she replied " I'm in shock.".

Ashanti nodded then said " Me and Ryan were the same about it and he's excited about being a dad." and Alexx nodded then said " Hope it goes well for you both." as Ashanti nodded in reply while resting her hand on her tiny bump lovingly knowing that she was lucky to have Ryan in her life and she had no regrets about being with him.

Ryan hoped that Alexx would be happy for them and Baby Wolfe too as both agreed that their unborn child would take the surname of Wolfe which made Ryan even more excited about their baby due in seven months time which gave them time to decide on some names for their baby but Ashanti knew that it wasn't gonna be easy to pick a name for their baby.

Back at the condo, Ashanti was watching a show while waiting for Ryan to return and few hours later, Ryan returned home to find Ashanti watching tv when he removed his jacket, then sat next to her while his hand rested on her bump that was growing and he rubbed it with his thumb softly which made Ashanti smile at Ryan who leant in and kissed Ashanti lovingly.

Alexx was still in shock that Ashanti was pregnant with Ryan's baby but she knew that Ashanti was safe with Ryan as she'd spoke with him about and he'd told her how he felt about her and the baby which made Alexx realise how much the baby and Ashanti meant to Ryan, which she then hoped that their happiness would last forever.

Feeling tired Ashanti headed up to bed followed by Ryan behind her, and once in bed, Ryan kept a loving hold of Ashanti in his arms then tells her " I love you." and Ashanti replied " I love you too." as she then closed her eyes on Ryan's bare chest and she was asleep as Ryan noticed then placed his right hand on her bump and whispered " Love you kiddo.", then Ryan closed his eyes too and he too was asleep with his mind filled of joy and love for his unborn child and Ashanti.

Is Ashanti in for a shock from Ryan?


End file.
